Even A Hero Needs Someone
by Supreme Taco Overlord
Summary: Alfred might seem obnoxious, but he gets afraid just as much as anyone else. And his big brother is always there for him. Brotherly AmeCan, human au-ish


Even Heroes Need Someone

…

And the someone Alfred needed was his brother.

It started when they were little.

And when they got older Alfred would always act like he was never afraid. But both siblings knew that wasn't true.

Matthew was the older brother, and he protected his younger brother, no matter how you look at it.

Alfred awoke screaming and crying from a terrible nightmare, he couldn't even remember it properly. All he could think was that he was scared. His eyes darted around the room and he shuffled into the corner of his bed, his back against the wall. Sniffling and sobbing, tears clouded Alfred's eyes, but through them he could make out a shape on his brother's bed. Quickly Alfred felt a warmth against him, arms wrapped around his neck as Matthew snuggled against him. The older of the two was murmuring comforting, tired words, and Alfred hugged his brother tightly.

"Mattie…" Alfred mumbled, shoving his face into his brother's shirt. "It was scary, they tried to kill me. And- and you were gone, and Dad and France were arguing –They hated each other! I was so alone."

Comforting circles were rubbed against Alfred's back. Sleepily Matthew whispered, "It's okay, Alfie. You're a hero, it'll be okay."

The next time it was because of a storm. The American brother was terrified of storms, not that he would ever admit it. He was hiding under a table. Alfred could see someone walk past the table legs and he wanted to call out but for once he couldn't find his voice. Then the person stopped, and Alfred saw his brother kneel down in front of the table, a white plush bear held against his chest. Matthew smiled and shuffled to his brother, the bear between them. Alfred returned his brother's hug with strength that was strange for such a young boy.

"It's okay, Alfie," Mattie's voice was soft but it had an underlying strength and certainty that calmed Alfred, "You're a hero, it'll be okay. The rain will be gone in the morning, the storm will be gone in the morning."

"But you'll still be here?"

"Eh," Mattie smiled," I'll still be here in the morning."

On the first day of school Alfred was horrified. Yet still, he talked loudly throughout the whole bus ride to the building. He was the first to step off the bus, pulling his quiet brother after him, and rushing to the building. Only stopping once they reached an empty area, then he turned to his brother with tears in his eyes.

Matthew just gave him a soft, reassuring hero, "It'll be okay, Alfred."

"I'm the hero?" Alfred's voice, for once, was barely above a whisper.

Matthew nodded and Alfred grinned nodding again.

"I'm the hero," Alfred stated, his voice louder again, "I can do this! I'm the hero!"

They walked together to the grade one classroom and Alfred threw open the doors with a bright grin, "Everything's okay now! The hero is here!" Matthew slipped unnoticed into his seat with a small smile.

Alfred bloomed in school, _never_ afraid. And always the center of attention, if he had anything to say about it. Matthew preferred to hang back, he didn't like the crowds or the loud students but he still made friends. The boy from Russia that everyone was scared of, the obnoxious albino boy (who was a lot like Alfred though neither would admit it), and a sweet girl from a place called Leichtenstien.

Of course, no one at school knew that during storms Alfred would hide behind his brother. Or how if he couldn't sleep he would sit on Matthew's bed urging the slightly older boy to play with him. Especially not how Alfred would crawl into Matthew's bed after having a nightmare or a bad day, and how the American's brother would hug him and comfort him.

Alfred had a date.

An excellent reason to be freaking out. A reason he was taking full advantage of as he paced back and forth in his bedroom, practically wearing down the carpet. It would be fine, right? He was the hero, it would be fine, he would sweep them of their feet!

Yup, it would be fine.

…

Fuck, he was scared.

As if on cue the door opened and Matthew quietly slipped through. "Alfred, you nervous, eh?"

"No!" Alfred answered a bit too quickly.

"It's okay," Matthew comforted, pulling his slightly younger brother into a hug, "I'm sure it'll go great. You'll have a lot of fun."

Alfred relaxed in his brother's hold, he would never tell his brother but Matthew always made him feel better. Alfred grinned, "Of course it will! I'm the hero!"

Matthew laughed as his brother ran to the door, "Yeah, you're the hero."


End file.
